


Health And Safety Regulations

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [57]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Protective Dad™ Wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Now picture this: Wilford pretty much taking care of and entertaining the Jims, then basically forcing Dark to help but help in a way that doesn't just scare them shitless (Anti can be included if you want, but if he is he'd probably be causing trouble instead of helping)”- theragingskittle





	Health And Safety Regulations

No one expected Wilford to be good at education. But when it came to film making, production, direction, Sponsorships, just about anything that went into making a TV show, Warfstache knew what was best. And he kept a pretty steady head about it, too, going so far as to ask Bing to help him make a presentation for training new crew members.

The crew seemed to be dropping like flies, so they had to really streamline training to keep everything on schedule.

But first, of course, Wilford needed to run it by the Jims.

The Jims were an endless source of validation and positivity, always marvelling at just about anything Wilford did. Their predecessors knew Wilford from the very beginning, so every Jim adored Wilford for the stories that were handed down about him, and Wilford loved every Jim because they were loyal balls of sunshine.

Dark had some... issues with the idea of Wilford giving anyone formal training, especially when it came to the safety side of things. These Jims would be dead before they could say “shooty” if Wilford was the one teaching them.

In all fairness, no Jim had ever died at Wilfords hand in the many years he’d been running his little entertainment operation. But Dark didn’t want to take the risk. So he sat in on the training video.

The entire time, the couple of Jims sitting in the meeting room seemed to be shaking a little. It didn’t take long to figure out that Dark was making the room colder, almost by accident. Wilford leaned over, from beaming at the presentation, to nudge Dark in the side.

“Darkling, please, you’re spooking them. They won’t learned a thing if you keep doing that!”

Wilford spoke in as much of a whisper as he could muster. It wasn’t very often Wilford whispered.

“Doing what?”

Dark stayed as patient and stoic as ever. Wilford rolled his eyes.

“I promise I have this under control. They’re not going to bring any unexpected costs to the forefront while Wilfy has them under his wing!”

Dark grumbled, and just as he was about to get up to leave, Wilford victorious, the screen buzzed.

Wilford cocked an eyebrow. That wasn’t part of the presentation. It buzzed again, and a giggle ran out through the room - a rather familiar one at that, and the poor Jims were shaking in their seats.

While Wilford began to lecture the TV, assuming that was where Anti was based, Dark strode over to the Jims because, well, they were fragile beings no doubt. They’d need comforting during such a strange situation.

The Jims did not assume Dark was coming over to comfort them, and they wrapped their arms right around each other.

“Green Jim and Demon Jim are plotting, Jim!”

At this, Dark had to close his eyes and really gather himself. It was incredibly annoying when he was actually trying to be nice for once and no one else could see it.

“No, we’re not plotting. Anti is simply being a nuisance-“

“WE’RE SORRY WE COULDN’T BE USEFUL TO YOU, PINK JIM!”

At that, Dark had to take pause. These Jims, I’m what they may have perceived as their final moments on Earth, did not pray or beg for mercy or a quick death, but merely apologised to Wilford for not being able to work for him.

Dark stepped back, as Wilford turned around when the TV finally stopped buzzing and Anti fell out of it, The Ring style, cackling and holding his stomach, doubled over with laughter.

“Oh fuck, ye should’a seen their faces, Wil! Holy shit!”

Wilford folding his arms and looked down at Anti with disapproval in his eyes, and he actually barked at Anti.

“I know perfectly well what their faces look like when their terrified and I’d rather not see it constantly if I can avoid it, thank you very much!”

Oh.

Dark realised, as the Jims loosened their grips on each other slightly, feeling more comfortable because Wilford was openly protecting them - that was why they were so goddamn loyal. That was why they followed him around everywhere like lost puppies, as did all the Jims.

Wilford didn’t threaten them or treat them like they were lesser, he didn’t scare them into submission. He protected them from all things awful. And they adored him for it.

Perhaps Dark could take a leaf out of Wilfords book for once, though he’d never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
